


Reunion

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [20]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You ask Richie to be your hot date for your high school reunion to make your haters jealous.
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

"So let me get this straight; you want me to go to your high school reunion so you can make your haters mad?"

"I know this is random, but please do this for me! You see, I haven't achieved anything big, so I need a hot date to rub it in their faces," you explain, wringing your hands.

Richie raises a brow, tapping his fingers on the banister he's leaning against. "What do I get for it?"

"A coffee and one more sold album?" you offer, biting your lip and looking up at him. This isn't a spectacular payback, but it's better than nothing and you have to somehow rebuild your good reputation.

"Deal," he finally gives in and shakes his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

While you're sitting in the car, you still have enough time to talk through the important facts about your 'relationship'. "We've been dating for five months, we don't live together yet, but we're planning on it and we met at-"

"-one of my gigs with Bon Jovi and I bought you a drink," Richie finishes, turning around and smirking at you. "I know all that stuff. You've told me like a million times since I agreed to come with you."

You grin. "Just making sure it seems realistic. And please act like a real boyfriend, I swear if you exaggerate shit or expose me, I'm gonna-"

"Okay, calm down. I won't do anything," he laughs, placing a hand on your knee as he starts to drive to the venue.

"Good. I don't wanna win the 'most justified single' award," you murmur, looking out the window in an attempt to hide your red cheeks.

You hear Richie chuckling. "'Most justified single' award? What the fuck is that?"

"The person who's still single and deserves it gets an award." Wow, you feel so embarrassed by only telling him what you'd win thanks to your asshole classmates if you didn't show up with a sexy date like Richie.

"Even if you were single, you wouldn't win it. I must admit you don't look too bad…"

You don't reply to his comment because you'd probably stumble over your words if you tried. "I am single, remember?"

"Yeah, I meant if you  _ let it show _ that you're single," he clarifies with a smile.

The moment you walk in with Richie on your arm, everyone goes quiet and takes a moment to stare at the two of you, trying to comprehend that he's your actual date and not the driver. It becomes clear when he kisses your cheek and wraps an arm around you.

Throughout the reception, you play the lovey-dovey couple and you're grateful that he never leaves your side so you don't have to talk to your okd classmates alone. It's when Richie gets asked what his job is and he says he's the guitarist in a band called Bon Jovi that even the last one gets jealous, which was exactly your goal.

When you get in the car, you immediately grab his face and kiss him. He smirks after pulling away. "Y'know we're alone now, you don't have to keep playing this game."

You just shake your head and he kisses you again, harder this time. "Wanna go on a real date sometime?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
